W2S
Harry Christopher George Lewis (born ), better known online as W2S (or Wroetoshaw), is a Guernsey YouTube personality and the youngest member of the Sidemen. He also supports Chelsea, Tottenham, West Ham, Liverpool and Arsenal. About Harry was born in - one of the Channel Islands - and lived there until his family moved to Guernsey when he was seven. He has a younger brother, Josh and a younger sister, Rosie. They attended Guernsey Grammar School. During this time, he played for a football team called 'Rangers F.C.' and once lost a match 32-0. Harry first got into gaming when his parents bought him a 'Nintendo GameCube' for £5 from a car boot sale. Harry was evidently an intelligent student growing up and even sat his GCSE math exam a year early and still achieved a grade A. Harry initially set up numerous YouTube channels on which he'd experiment with different ideas (i.e. he had channels for vlogging and playing instruments). Eventually, he set up his main channel "wroetoshaw". He got this from FIFA and it is a contraction of the players and Tom Bradshaw. At the age of 17, he dropped out of school and decided to do YouTube as a full-time job. Harry was a latecomer to the Sidemen and joined in early-2014; a few months after their formation but before they treated the group as an official brand. Harry hit ten million subscribers on his main channel in April 2017 and is often on the receiving end of incest/bestiality banter due to him being from Guernsey. YouTube Career Harry is known for being the most "fearless" and energetic Sideman by being loud and overjoyed in videos. When Harry uploaded FIFA videos, he was known for smashing his chair or controller against the wall or at anything around him when he raged or became excited. A notable time this happened was when he threw his chair behind him and it smashed his TV. Harry has been described by Behzinga and Miniminter as very "kid-like" and having a "lack of care for the world". He also uses self-deprecating humour and has joked about being bullied and having a minor drug addiction - as shown in the Sidemen Tinder video. Harry is also considered the least consistent of the Sidemen by not uploading rarely. Harry is one of the most successful YouTubers in the world with an estimated net worth of $12 million. Accommodation Harry is one of the three Sidemen who has never lived in the Sidemen House (or the former house). Until 2014, Harry lived with his parents and siblings in Guernsey. He then moved to London in September 2014 - at the age of 17 - to live in an apartment with Callux and Calfreezy in the Stratford Halo. In March 2015, Harry also bought a flat in Guernsey in addition to his London accommodation. Harry, Callux and Calfreezy lived in the Stratford Halo until 2018. Currently, the trio lives in a luxurious house in an unknown location in London. Cars During the summer of 2014 (at the age of 17), Harry bought a chrome-wrapped Range Rover Evoque. He later re-wrapped it with a gold-chrome finish. After just a year of driving the Evoque, Harry sold/gave it to Calfreezy. Just before he sold it, Harry re-wrapped the car for the third time, making its appearance satin black. After parting ways with the Range Rover in summer 2015, Harry bought a Lamborghini Gallardo 50th Anniversary Edition, which he sold a few years later. He also possessed a grey Audi A4, supposedly his casual car for when he goes back to Guernsey. KickTown On October 28, 2019, after not uploading for 9 months, Harry finally uploaded a video on his main channel and announced that he's opening the first football challenge club in the world called 'KickTown' situated in The O2, London. According to the official KickTown website - "KickTown is an innovative tech-led football experience that integrates physical football challenges with the digital world. Inspired by Harry Lewis’ YouTube channel W2S, KickTown uses the latest tech to bring epic football challenges to life through its mobile app and arenas. Paired with your KickBand, the KickTown app will be your access to everything club membership has to offer. Connect with other fans, play epic football mobile games and be the first to see exclusive content from Harry Lewis and the latest news about the first arena." Harry also uploaded a video on the KickTown channel explaining it - Trivia *Harry is often referred to as the 'funniest Sidemen' due to his one liners and antics on the Sidemen channel. *Harry was invited to Christiano Rondaldo's house to make a video with him. *In a video entitled "Googling Myself", Harry confirmed that he is a fan of Chelsea Football Club. *For the 2015 GCSE Results Day, Harry personally sent £50 to all of his followers who tweeted him proving that they gained straight A*-A's. There were at least 16 in total - meaning he sent a minimum of £800. *Harry was just 16 years old when the Sidemen officially formed in October 2013. He was 17 when he joined them. *The group often use the Guernsey stereotype against Harry, regularly referring to him as "inbred" and having an incestuous relationship with his family. *Harry stated in his 2014 "HARDEST Q&A EVER" video (with KSI and Calfreezy ) that he does, in fact, have a girlfriend; called Katie Sarah Leach who made her first appearance in Harry's 2017 video -"A TOTS IN EVERY SINGLE PACK!!! - FIFA 17" and as seen through her Instagram photos and tweets to each other, they are still together. *Harry stated in Tobi's "THE SIDEMEN ARE LIARS" video that when he was 13 or 14, he did a fake iPad giveaway to get subscribers. He confirmed this in the Sidemen Book and admitted the iPad was the property of his brother. *Harry openly admits to putting the milk into a cup of tea first (before the teabag and boiling water). This is deeply frowned upon in Great Britain. Many have teased that the reason Harry does this is due to his Guernsey heritage (which is known for being "different") and not part of the UK. *Harry is 5’10” (178cm). *People have speculated about Harry's alleged drug use because of the diss track Little Boy (where KSI accused him of using crack and MDMA). Harry has since joked about using marijuana and having a drug addiction but it is unknown if it is actually true. *Harry revealed that he washes his body using water only, saying that soap is a scam. *An accident occurred in a hide and seek video which resulted with him losing the thumb on his left hand after KSI slammed the door on it. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Guernsey YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views